chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
One Butter Croissant For The Road
One Butter Croissant For The Road is the 6th episode of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. Plot Living content in Arles, Max is disappointed when he gets a call from his good friend Harry Potter inviting him to England. Max, Talia, and Elaine bid a sad farewell to Zack, Maya, Ashley, and Paris, as they set out to begin a new chapter of their lives. Meanwhile, Mason is arrested in Italy for attacking citizens, so Alex, Martin, and Ellen flee to live with the Potters. Stuck in a crowded English house, with no contact to North America, Alex conjures us a North American TV Set and watches events unfold as she eats butter croissants. A year passes and Alex has gotten fat, so she signs up for exercise programs. Harry gets Martin, Elaine, and Ellen accepted into Hogwarts, Ellen and Martin in Gryffindor, with Elaine in Slytherin. Mason escapes prison and moves to New York, masquerading as Vincent Engler for many years. Meanwhile, Ellen and Martin are embarrassed by how thin Alex is. After 7 years at Hogwarts, it is time for Martin and Ellen to win the wizard competition. Ellen becomes the family wizard and Martin, upon having the wizard power removed, goes full-on werewolf. Martin is trained to control his transformations. Meanwhile, Max doesn't want to live with the Potters and he, Talia, and Elaine decide to travel the world. They travel for years, but then Cody Jr comes to stay with them, marries Elaine-still a wizard-, and has kids-Cody III, Max, and Sandra- with her. Max, Alex, and Talia retire at Waverly Rest Home for old wizards and remain there until they are recruited by John, Cyd, Riley, Lucas, Zay, Smackle, Farkle, Samantha, Josh, Maya, Ruby, Louis, Shelly, Chyna, Fletcher, Olive, Marie, John and Marie's 12 kids, time masters Captain Davenport, Jesse, and Brandon; Berry, Jordan, Berry Jr, Jackson, Natalie, Bree, Oliver, Kaz, Skylar, Clarie, Robbie, Paris, Maya, Ashley, Zack, Bailey, Cody, London, and Angus, finally starting Suite Time Wizard ANT Elite World Force Industries as the owner of Elite ANT Force Corporation. Main Cast * Selena Gomez as Alex Russo/ Hailey Martin/ Ellen Greyback * Jake T. Austin as Max Russo * Gregg Sulkin as Mason Greyback/ Martin Greyback * Robert Torti as Cody Martin/ Zack Martin ** Cole Sprouse as young Cody/ Cody Martin III ** Dylan Sprouse as young Zack, Cody Martin Jr., and Max Martin * Ginette Rhodes as Bailey Pickett ** Debby Ryan as young Bailey * Julie Chen as London Tipton * Brenda Song as Paris Tipton * Lea Thompson as Maya Bennett ** Zoey Deutsche as young Maya and Ashley Martin * McKaley Miller as Elaine Russo, Talia Russo, and Sandra Martin * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Berry Figgenbottom Jr. * Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews * Lauren Graham as Bree Davenport * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan, and Annie Duncan * Sierra McCormick as Edna Duncan/ Nancy Duncan * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm ** Ciara Renee as Skylar Storm (body double) * Cozi Zuehlssdorf as Jordan Quimby * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Aedin Mincks as Fred Duncan and Joe Duncan * Spencer Boldman as Ricardo Duncan * Elliot Carr as John Duncan * Matt Shively as Paul Duncan * Superbionic 2009 as Leana Duncan * Elise Neal as Chyna Parks * Susan Olsen as Olive Doyle * Corey Sorenson as Fletcher Quimby/ Oliver Quimby * Jake Short as Robbie Quimby * Max Charles as Justin Tipton/ Oliver Tipton * Jeff Garlin as Angus Chestnut * Kevin Lineham as Kaz Duncan * Bradley Steven Perry as John Duncan and Ethan Duncan * Allie Grant as Marie Chestnut/ Ursula Duncan * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby * Stefanie Brait as Heather Montoya * Mariah Buzolin as Riley Matthews * Neil Patrick Harris as Lucas Friar * Phil Lewis as Zay Babineaux * Rosa Blasi as Isadora Smackle * Lee Norris as Farkle Minkus * Pepi Sonuga as Samantha Babineaux * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Ruby Lewis as Evelyn Matthews * Peyton Meyer as Louis Friar * Lauren Taylor as Shelly Eisenberg * Chase McFly as Jesse McFly * Duggie Davenport as Andrew Davenport Category:2022 Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2039 Category:2040 Category:2041 Category:2042 Category:2043 Category:2044 Category:2045 Category:2046 Category:2047 Category:2048 Category:2049 Category:2050 Category:2051 Category:2052 Category:2053 Category:2054 Category:2055 Category:2056 Category:2057 Category:2058 Category:2059 Category:2060 Category:Specials